


In Odd Positions

by DoreyG



Series: The Fame [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: comment_fic, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Past Relationship(s), Purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet for the first time because they're both wearing purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Odd Positions

They meet for the first time because they're both wearing purple. And that's kind of a stupid reason to meet, but also kind of a totally _great_ one. Steph's wearing a pretty purple dress with stars glued to the skirt, she's wearing a killer purple catsuit with heels that'd make her taller than Clint if he hadn't fucked himself completely out of her life. It's a winning combination.

But, then, everything about Steph is winning. She has blonde hair that fluffs right over her shoulders, she smiles like a dream and she can knock back more shots than most men she's met. She wasn't expecting much from tonight, another few hours of drunken moping before nagging Billy to come pick her up, but... Steph comes into her life, and for the first time in months she isn't sad.

Her feet ache, her throat feels scraped raw and there's probably sticky purple lipstick all over her face. But she isn't _sad_. And so when Steph grins at her after midnight, offers her hand and a trip back to her apartment... She hesitates for only a second, over how she's supposedly straight and supposedly still in love with Clint and _supposedly_ trying to be a responsibly brooding superhero, before taking it.

They're both wearing purple, after all. And if anything is a good sign, then it's most certainly that.


End file.
